Negotiations of the Heart
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: Completely AU: Hank Summer's and Ethan Rayne arrange for their children to marry. Angelus agrees only to keep himself financially stable. Buffy has her own set of reasons for agreeing. How will Buffy react to the coldness of her new husband?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ethan Rayne was absolutely exasperated with his son. The boy was spoiled and indolent. Ethan admitted that he often overindulged his son, but now it was time for him to become a mature adult. Ethan knew his son would not take well to what he was about to propose, but he found himself not caring. Pulling the photos out of his desk drawer he placed them face down and awaited his son's arrival.

Groaning Angelus made his way down the hall towards his father's office. Angelus hated these impromptu visits his father forced on him from time to time. Normally the visits stemmed from guilt his father felt from the death of his mother. Ethan had raised Angelus virtually alone. Actually Ethan really had no part in Angelus' upbringing. Vaguely he remembered the elderly lady who took care of him until he was seven years old. His father had then reasoned he was old enough to go off to boarding school in England. Perhaps another reason his father was laden with guilt.

Standing as his son entered the room he motioned for him to sit. Raising his eyebrows Angelus wordlessly took the offered seat. Ethan began to pace back and forth in front of the large bay window. Struggling with how to begin the conversation Ethan finally sat and looked at his son.

"You're what 23 years old now?," asked Ethan.

"25 father, now what is this about?," Angelus asked exasperated.

"You've finished college, however you've yet to achieve anything," fumed Ethan.

"I know I'm a great disappointment. So what prey tell do you want?," he asked as he abruptly stood.

"Firstly you will began working at my company come next Monday," Ethan patiently explained.

"And secondly…" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Secondly, I saw that bitch ex of yours dropping of your illegitimate spawn last week and she looked hardly fit to be caring for the child. You will get custody of him, but not until the marriage is finalized," Ethan informed his son.

"Darla is perfectly capable of caring for Conner. And what marriage are you speaking of?," Angelus asked alarmed.

"Darla as we speak is probably shooting up god knows what with the generous monthly stipend she receives. And the marriage I speak of well…," Ethan stated calmly as he stood and flipped the pictures over pushing them towards his son.

"She's a little young for you father," Angelus remarked as he quickly glanced at the young blonde female pictured.

"Precisely why she will be your wife this time next week," Ethan said smugly.

Abruptly standing from his seat and placing his hands on his father's desk he roared out "What! I think not." Several times Ethan tried to speak only be cut off by his son. Exasperated Ethan sat down and watched his son pace back and forth muttering obscenities under his breath. Finally a little calmed Angelus sat back down in his recently vacated seat.

"What do you mean I am to marry her?," he asked jabbing the picture with his finger.

"Simple Angelus either you marry her or you're cut off. No money, no job, no support for Conner. It's your choice," Ethan said coolly.

"Choice! Choice! What choice do I have in this matter? I don't even know her," he said in a frustrated wail.

"So am I to presume you will do as I wish?," Ethan asked casually.

"What is her name? How old is she? How do you know she will even agree?," Angelus asked in a flurry of questions.

"Her name is Elizabeth, she is 17 years old, and her father has assured me that she will consent. Is this a yes?," Ethan asked one last time.

Defeated Angelus shook his head yes then stood. Walking towards the door he stopped short of opening it. "When is this wedding taking place?," Angelus asked almost as an after thought. Clearing his throat Ethan answered, "Saturday at one in the back yard." Clutching a photo of his soon to be wife Angelus left his father's office.

Smiling to himself Ethan picked up the phone and dialed out. "Hank… yes he has agreed… Saturday at one… tomorrow? … yes I will arrange it," then he promptly hung up the phone. Leaning back in his chair he breathed a sigh of relief. He had expected more of a fight from his son and was greatly relieved that the plans had been set. Come Saturday his son would be married to a very beautiful and demure girl. Ethan knew he may have been haste in his decision, however he could not risk his son marrying one of the many tramps he insisted on traipsing about with. Smiling to himself he knew he had made the perfect choice in a partner for his son. The last few months Ethan had met with many potential women for his son. However, he had not been able to find someone that would fit with his son. Upon discussing the situation with his lawyer, Hank Summers, he learned of Hank's daughter. Immediately he met with the girl and was struck by both her beauty and her personality. Knowing his son could grow an intense attraction to the girl he and Hank set everything up.

Fuming in his room Angelus began to throw things against the wall. How dare his father force him to marry some girl he had never met. Angelus vividly remembered when he told his father that he had gotten Darla pregnant. Ethan Rayne had never approved of Darla. She was too brazen and assuming for his father's tastes. His father had nearly choked on the bourbon he was sipping. He had wanted Darla to get an abortion, but she refused. Ethan had forbade Angelus from marrying her and insisted he keep the child a secret. Snorting at the realization that no one ever asked him what he thought of the situation. Angelus wanted children, however not till much later in life. Consequently Conner did not see much of his father.

Ethan briskly made his way to his son's room. He had tried to send a servant, but they feared his tantrums. Soundly rapping on the door Ethan patiently waited. "What!," Angelus roared as he threw the door open. His fell when he realized it was his father. "Angelus may I remind you that this is my house and you needn't frighten the staff. Tomorrow we will be going to the Summer's resident so be ready by two," Ethan said then curtly walked away not giving his son a chance to retort.

*******

Inwardly groaning Angelus slid into the passenger seat of his father's black jaguar. Ethan glanced over at his son then put the vehicle in drive and began the short journey to the Summer's residence. Rolling his eyes as they pulled up to the modest home located in the suburbs Angelus quickly opened the door and stepped onto the side walk. Ethan smiled then lead his son to the door. "Now Liam I expect excellent behavior out of you," Ethan breathed as he rang the doorbell.

Buffy tensed as she heard the sound of the doorbell. Why was she doing this? 17 years old and getting ready to be married. Sadly she felt she had no other choice. Since her mother's death six years ago things with her father had become nearly unbearable. He hardly looked at her and rarely spoke to her. She seemed to be more of a burden to him then a child. She learned quickly to do as she was told and stay out of sight. Sighing Buffy knew her childhood could have been worse. Her father never physically abused her however, he neglected her emotionally. Hearing her father call her she quickly checked herself in the mirror one last time then headed down stairs.

Hank lead his guests into the living room then offered them refreshments. Hank was excited about this merger, that's exactly what this marriage was to him. A merger between the two families. Obviously the Summer's were gaining more then the Rayne's. Hank grabbed the drinks from the kitchen then called for his daughter to come downstairs. All three men stood when Buffy entered the room. "Angelus, Ethan this is my daughter Buffy," Hank said as he motioned towards the small blonde girl. Angelus had to admit that she was beautiful however he still did not want this marriage. Coyly Buffy smiled then sat down next to her father.

Hank and Ethan began to discuss the details of the wedding. Buffy really did not understand much of what they were speaking of. She sat there poised her hands folded neatly in her lap. Angelus listened intently to the conversation learning as much as he could about the situation at hand. Swiftly he spared a glance at the girl that would be his wife. She looked bored and blissfully unaware of the circumstances surrounding this arranged marriage.

Placing his briefcase on the ornate coffee table Hank pulled out several small stacks of papers. "Here is the pre-nup. Four copies just to be sure all parties understand the contract, " Hank explained as he slipped into lawyer mode. Curiously Angelus picked up one and began to leaf through it. Furiously Angelus threw the stack of papers on the table. "I am suppose to marry this girl and she gets half if the marriage is dissolved?," Angelus screamed. Startled Buffy pushed herself into her father.

Shaking his head in disapproval Ethan began to speak, "If you had bothered to read the contract thoroughly you would know that is not the case. If Miss Summers wishes to end the marriage for any reason before the term of ten years she receives nothing. If you choose to end the marriage for any reason before the term of ten years she receives 30 % of all income and assets. If the marriage ends after the ten years she receives 50% of all assets and income."

Still upset yet somewhat placated Angelus took his seat then picked the contract back up. Hank shot a warning glance to his daughter who quickly composed herself. "Rest assured Angelus this contract was drawn up long before Buffy entered the picture," Hank said hoping to alleviate the young man's fears. Conveniently Hank left out the part about him receiving $1,000,000 once the marriage was finalized then another $1,000,000 as long as Buffy did not dissolve the marriage before the ten years.

Tentatively Buffy reached out and took one of the contracts from the table. Hank frowned in disapproval, however thought better of chastising his daughter in front of her soon to be husband and father-in-law. Buffy quickly skimmed through the contents not really understanding the legal way it was worded. Noticing her father's puckered brow she quickly placed the set of papers back on the table. Dutifully she folded her hands in her lap and gazed out the window. Quickly pulling out a pen first Hank, then Buffy, then finally Angelus signed the pre-nup. "I have already procured the consent for minor forms and the marriage license. Everything is set for Saturday. So Ethan what do you say we enjoy a cigar and drink in my study and let these two get acquainted," Hank said as he stood.

Silently the couple sat across from each other. Buffy didn't dare look up. Angelus stood sparing a glance at the girl as he walked to the window. As the tension filled the room Angelus finally broke the silence, "I thought your name was Elizabeth." Looking up Buffy shook her head, "Bu.. Buffy is my nickname." Shaking his head in understanding he walked back over to the couch and sat across from her. Nervously Buffy chewed on her lower lip. Angelus hated to admit that he was somewhat attracted to the diminutive blonde sitting across from him. A hardness settled into his eyes as he resolved to never let his father have the satisfaction of him actually falling for this girl. Startled by the sudden coldness radiating from the man she quickly looked down at her hands. The two sat in an unnerving silence for nearly an hour. Finally Hank and Ethan emerged. "Well Hank we'll see you Saturday then," Ethan said as he shook the man's hand. Without even saying goodbye to his soon to be wife Angelus stood and made his way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Staring over the back yard Angelus silently cursed his predicament. He had been unsuccessful in convincing his father that this was outrageous. Angelus muttered swears under his breath as he pulled his tux out of the closet. Begrudgingly he dressed then adjusted his tie before making his way down stairs. Suddenly Angelus stopped when he heard Buffy and another girl speaking. "B seriously you don't have to do this," the unidentified voice said. He heard the petite blonde sigh. "Faith it's the only way. Daddy promised he would give you enough money to get everything back on track," Buffy said encouragingly. "I love you B and I don't like you making this sacrifice for me," Faith explained. Furrowing his brow at the conversation he quickly made his way to his father's study.

Ethan was pleased with how well things were going. "Father you wanted to see me," Angelus said as he stepped into the study. Beaming at his son Ethan quickly walked to him pulling something out of his pocket. "Yes son here is the wedding ring I procured for you," Hanks said as he opened the small box. Angelus gave it a quick once over before shoving it in his pocket. Glancing at his watch Hank remarked that the ceremony would start soon. Both men made their way outside. Ethan taking a seat; Angelus taking his place at the end of the isle. Finally the music started and out came a brunette Angelus assumed to be the girl Buffy had been speaking to. She took her place at the end of the isle. The small gathering stood and turned towards the bride as the music started. Hank walked his daughter down the isle handing her over to Angelus. The whole ceremony seemed so surreal. Buffy tried not to think about what she was doing. She tried not to think about what she was giving up.

After the ceremony there was a small reception. In order to keep up appearances to the few guests there Angelus kept Buffy glued to his side. He doted on her and did all the things one would do for his new wife. Even though Buffy knew this was an act she found herself relishing in the affectionate behavior. Finally the reception had ended. Angelus quickly disappeared from her side. Buffy was shown to Angelus' wing of the mansion. Hank, Faith, and the other guests quickly dispersed to their homes. Ethan disappeared to his office. Angelus locked himself in his room. Nervously Buffy stood in the sitting room unsure of what to do. "Mrs. Rayne … um… I'm Tara… the housekeeper… I was told to show you around the wing," Tara nervously stuttered. Grateful for something to do Buffy smiled and followed Tara through the large portion of the mansion.

Buffy had been following Tara around as she showed her all the rooms. She was overwhelmed with how large this place was and this was only one wing. "And this is the kitchen. The main kitchen downstairs has a cook so if you need anything you could always call down there. The dining room is through there," Buffy tried to listen intently but she found herself becoming bored. After several more minutes of Tara taking her through the wing Buffy began stifling yawns. "Mrs. Rayne would you like me to show you to your room?," Tara asked. Shaking her head yes she managed a weak smile. Tentatively Tara knocked on the master suite. Shuffling nervously behind Tara Buffy now wished she had let Tara show her around the entire mansion. Both women gasped as Angelus threw the door open and glared at them. "Sorry to disturb you Mr. Rayne… but the miss … sh… she wishes to rest," Tara explained unsteadily.

Angelus glanced at the small blonde then stepped aside to let her enter. Flashing Tara a reassuring smile he then shut the door once Buffy entered the room. Originally Tara had been working for his father, but Angelus had not liked the way the nervous blonde had been treated so he quickly procured her services for himself. While Angelus appeared to be hard on the surface he really did have a kind soul, however few rarely saw it. Turning to see Buffy standing nervously in the middle of the room he pointed towards the closet, "You're clothes are in there and that there is the bathroom." Buffy managed a half smile as she quickly entered the closet. At first Angelus had been reluctant to take the blonde into his bed, however he had been assured by her father that she would be willing. While Angelus found it a bit disturbing for her father to divulge this information he figured since he married her this was the least he could get out of the deal.

Buffy rummaged through the boxes until she found the lingerie her father had given her the night before. Shuddering upon remembering the awkward conversation she had to endure with her father she clutched the flimsy cloth to her then exited the closet. Buffy stopped momentarily to steal a glance at her husband then rushed off to the bathroom. She took as much time as she could showering and drying her hair. Finally she was finished. She took in several deep breaths then reached for the door knob. You can do this Buffy. It won't be that bad. Just open the door and get it over with. Twisting the knob she sucked in a deep breath and opened the door.

Looking up Angelus' eyes feasted on the mostly visible flesh of his wife. He hated to admit how attracted he was to her. She was young, supple, and stunning. At least his father hadn't forced him into a marriage with some old prude. Angelus loosened his neck tie then stood. Unable to move from where she stood Buffy clutched onto the door knob. Slowly Angelus stepped towards her. He could tell she was nervous. Hesitantly he placed his hand on hers then leaned in for a kiss. Pulling away he whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Swallowing the dry lump that had formed in her throat she managed to croak out a yes. Gently he pulled her towards the bed. Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed and watched in trepidation as Angelus began to undress.

Angelus spared a glance her way and noticed the fear radiating from her immediately. However he chose to ignore it. Before pulling off his pants he started a fire in the significant fireplace that nearly took up half the wall. He then quickly shut off the harsh overhead light. He quickly shed his trousers then boxers before climbing on the bed. Buffy lay unmoving in the center of the bed. Her fists tightly clutching the comforter underneath her. Slowly Angelus began to trail kisses up and down her neck. Tracing his fingers up her leg to the hem of her negligee elicited a small moan from her. Gradually he pushed the thin material up to reveal her taut abdomen. Marveling at how perfect she was built he began to kiss her across the perfectly tanned stomach. Deliberately he pushed the thin material up revealing the underside of her breasts. Sparing a glance he noticed her tense face. Her eyes screwed shut. Her rapid shallow breathing. Her tight grip on the comforter.

Groaning he knew he couldn't do this. Even though she never said no she obviously wasn't willing. He would never force any woman to sleep with him. Sitting up on his haunches he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. Quickly he entered the closet and pulled on a pair of sweats then rummaged through the few boxes Buffy's father had brought over. He found a pair of sweats and t-shirt then tossed them to the bed. "Look you obviously don't want this so why don't you put these on and I'll have Tara ready a room for you," he said exasperated. Buffy clutched the clothes to her body alarm plastered all over her face. "No really I do. I'm just nervous… I've… well… I'm a virgin," she tried to explain. Angelus shook his head, "Elizabeth it's fine really," then with that he left her alone in the large bed.

Tara entered the bedroom several minutes later to find Buffy dressed in the sweats and t-shirt. Tears were streaming down her face. Quickly Tara pulled her into a warm embrace. "Miss it's alright don't cry. I'm sure he'll have you back in his bed," she said misinterpreting the tears. Mutely Buffy shook her head then followed the blonde across the hall to a guest room. Oh God she had messed up bad. Please don't let him divorce me tomorrow. Tara turned down the bed then showed Buffy the adjoining bathroom. "Miss I hear many married couples have separate quarters now a days. I'm sure it will be fine," Tara said trying to comfort the young girl. Buffy managed a weak smile then poured into bed. Pulling the covers over her head Buffy hoped to shut out the world.

Waiting until he was sure Buffy would be in her own room Angelus went back to his room locking the door behind him. He laid down on his bed and immediately his senses were overwhelmed with the smell of the small blonde. He could have fucked her. Hell he should have fucked her. She was his wife now and he should have done it no matter how scared she looked. Angelus knew that no matter how cold hearted he could be that he would never be able to do that. She was just so small and quiet. She looked even smaller there in his bed her face radiating fear. Hell he would just stay married to her for outside appearances and have his women on the side. Besides if he slept with her he may start to like her which meant he could very well fall in love with her. He refused to let that happen. He would never let his father so much as witness him being kind to her.

Awaking early the next morning Buffy stowed to the kitchen. Relieved that no one else seemed to be awake she rummaged through cupboards. Settling on cereal she poured herself a bowl then quickly ate. Silently she crept through the expansive wing. Settling into an expansive comfy chair she turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels. Finding a rerun of The Cosby Show she chuckled as she remembered watching the show with her mother.

Angelus awoke alone in his large bed. Chuckling wryly he wondered how many men did not get laid on the night of their wedding. Sitting up he stretched the fatigue out of his arms before standing. Soon he was showered and dressed and making his way into the kitchen. Frowning that there seemed to be no breakfast made he called down to the main kitchen. Soon his breakfast was brought up to him. Angelus knew he would need to set down some ground rules for his new wife. He was married now and could not be expected to procure his own meals for himself.

Briskly walking into the entertainment room Angelus immediately turned the television off. Startled Buffy looked up then nervously sat up. He looked liked he had something to say. Briefly she wondered if he would announce that the marriage was not going to work out. Her fears were quickly alleviated when he spoke, "Why aren't you dressed?" Chewing her bottom lip nervously she gasped at the annoyance laced in his voice. "My clothes… I didn't want to wake you… I'm sorry," she said as she stood and fled from the room.

Furrowing his brow briefly he thought he may have been to cold to her. Shaking his head he patiently waited for her to return. Timidly Buffy reentered the room. Angelus could not help but frown at the clothes she wore. The jeans were old and faded. The t-shirt making her look like a child. Buffy looked up, but quickly her eyes were down cast once she saw the look of disapproval flash across her husband's face. Wordlessly Angelus pulled out his cell phone then walked passed her as he scrolled through the contacts. Not knowing what else to do Buffy sat tentatively on the edge of the couch.

Finally Angelus stepped back into the room. He sat down across from his wife looking her over. Buffy blushed at his speculative gaze. "My cousin's wife will be here in an hour. Her name is Cordelia and she will be taking you shopping. If you are to be my wife you must dress so. I suggest you find something a little more mature to wear before you're outing," he said as he stood and left the room. Stunned by his words Buffy sat motionlessly for several minutes before venturing back to Angelus' room. Scouring through her few boxes she found a simple sundress and a pair of strappy heels. Hoping the outfit would suffice she ventured back out into the living quarters.

Seething Angelus made his way through the mansion towards his father's study. Not bothering to knock on the door he just threw it open and entered the man's domain.

"Angelus what is the meaning of this?," Ethan asked annoyed.

"Why father? Just why did you choose a sniveling 17 year old girl to be my wife?," Angelus angrily asked.

"Angelus she is precisely the type of girl you can mold to be what you desire. Frankly I'm surprised you aren't introducing her this very moment to the pleasures of bed," Ethan rattled off.

"Cordelia's coming over to take her shopping. I will not have any wife of mine dressed like a child," Angelus explained.

"Well I think you should take that time to prepare for your first day of work tomorrow," Ethan suggested.

Tara entered the entertainment room to find Buffy sitting nervously on the edge of the couch. "Miss is everything alright?," Tara asked her voice thick with concern. Numbly Buffy shook her head then managed to plaster a smile across her face. "I'm just waiting for ah… Cordelia… to take me shopping," she informed the kind woman. Smiling Tara stood, "Well that's great. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time.

Buffy had been extremely nervous when she first saw Cordelia. The woman was so put together and obviously knew how to dress to impress. She quickly learned that Cordelia although a bit shallow was really sweet. Overwhelmed from all the shopping the duo finally stopped long enough to eat lunch at a lavish restaurant. "So we've covered evening wear, day wear, and casual wear. We need to get you accessories, make up, and ooh my favorite lingerie," Cordelia said more to herself then the petite blonde. Cordelia was more enamored with the fact that she had a life size Barbie doll to play with. The girl milled about the mall purchasing nearly everything in site.

The day was interrupted by the sound of Cordelia's phone ringing. She quickly dug it out of her purse then frowned at the display. "Everything's going fine Angelus… oh… of course… that's wonderful… yes I will… see you in a few hours," Cordelia said into the phone before snapping it closed and shoving the device into her bag. Grasping Buffy's hand she pulled her through the mall and out to her car. Animatedly Cordelia began to talk as they sped out of the parking lot, " Apparently there is a dinner party at the mansion tonight. Se we need to get our hair and make up done. I'm sure Kiki will be able to fit us in."

Buffy was anxious as they pulled up into the driveway of the vast mansion. Her hair and make up were done perfectly, however she had never been to a dinner party. For a fleeting second she though she could divulge this information to Cordy, however she quickly thought better of it. Impatiently honking her horn she called for someone to come out. Quickly two men exited the house. "Get all these bags and take them inside. Buffy I have to go get ready for the party. You should definitely wear the green dress tonight," Cordy said as Buffy exited the car. As soon as the last bag was lifted from the trunk Cordy sped out of the driveway. "Miss where would you like the bags," a tall, slim yet masculine man asked. "Um upstairs… here I'll take those," she said reaching for a few of the bags. "Quite alright Miss just show the way," the man said with a rough English accent.

Busying herself she put her clothes away in the closet and bureau. Staring at herself in the mirror she marveled at how grown up she actually looked. She had never been one to pour the makeup on, however the way it was now looked perfect. She took the green dress out of the closet and laid it on her bed. Buffy had never worn anything as fine as this. The price tag on all the clothes Cordelia had her buy was extremely high. Glancing at the clock she saw this she had three hours until dinner.

Heading towards the kitchen she searched for Tara. "Miss don't you look beautiful," Tara admired as she continued to put away various groceries. Blushing Buffy thanked her then sat at the breakfast bar. Swiftly finishing her task Tara then turned to the young girl.

"Did you need anything Miss?," Tara asked.

"Um… you can call me Buffy," she said nervously.

"Alright Buffy what do you need," Tara asked once again.

"Well um… I'm so embarrassed… you see… I've never been to a dinner party… I mean I really don't know what to do or expect," Buffy divulged.

"I'd be glad to teach you the ropes. We can practice here. The party will be down in the main dining room," Tara explained as she pulled out a service set to practice with.

One hour until the dinner party would start. Buffy made her way from the kitchen back to her room. Startled when she bumped into Angelus she let out an involuntary gasp. Scowling at the girl he roughly grabbed onto her arms in order to push her back from him. Noticing her wince in pain he loosened his grip somewhat. "I'll be at your room in precisely one hour be ready," he growled then released her from his grip. Scurrying away Buffy tried hard to keep her tears back. She could feel them burning the back of her throat, but she couldn't let them free. Partly because she did not want to ruin her make up and partly because she would not let him make her cry.

As promised precisely at six Angelus knocked on her closed door. Hoping not to anger him she quickly opened the door. Angelus breathed a sigh of relief. She cleaned up real nice and actually looked worthy to be hanging off his arm. Angelus looped his arm through hers muttering that she looked nice as they made their way down stairs. Just before they entered the main dining hall he whispered to her, "Just stay next to me and don't speak unless absolutely necessary. The last thing I need is for you to embarrass me." Once again Buffy found herself fighting back tears.

For nearly an hour Angelus paraded her around. Buffy tried to zone out and not really pay attention. She was amazed that no one even spoke to her. All comments and questions had been directed to Angelus. She looked up at his fake doting smile. She listened as he lied about his undying love for her. Buffy's heart sank as she realized she traded her unemotional father for a cold hearted bastard.

Buffy was greatly relieved once they all sat to eat. She was thankful for the several hours Tara had spent teaching her all about fine dining. "Elizabeth darling how did you meet Angelus?," a dark haired woman asked her. Buffy nearly choked on the bite she was currently chewing. She hadn't been prepared to answer personal questions about them. Coming to the rescue Angelus leaned in, "We met through our fathers. What can I say it was love at first sight." The woman seemed satisfied with the answer as she went back to her meal. Buffy flashed Angelus an appreciative smile who in turn frowned back at her.

It was nearly midnight before the last guests finally left. Thankful Buffy wandered upstairs. Angelus brushed passed her to his own room slamming and locking the door. Involuntarily Buffy jumped at the sudden noise. She made her way to her own room quickly divesting herself of the dress and getting into the shower. Briefly she wondered if he would always treat her this way. She hadn't wanted this marriage either and figured they should both make the best of things. The least he could do was be civil.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long since an update. My notebook cord shorted out and I had to wait for HP to send me a replacement. I will be update my stories more now. Thanks to all who reviewed and are enjoying this story. Just a warning Angelus is not nice in this fic. And yes Buffy is sort of out of character, but I'm sure she will find her fire again. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Chapter 3

Groaning as the bedside alarm went off Buffy hit the button then sat up. She really did not want to go to school, however going was much better then the alternative. Searching through her newly bought clothes she sighed realizing her normal school clothes were still in Angelus' closet. Shrugging she pulled out a skirt and nice blouse. This would just have to do. She lightly did her make up then made her way to the kitchen. She was surprised to find Tara up and milling around the kitchen. "Morning," Buffy yawned as she rummaged through the cupboards. "Breakfast will be done in a few," Tara said as she flipped the pancakes. Taking her seat at the breakfast bar Buffy patiently waited. Tara placed the two plates filled with pancakes at the bar. "Angelus left for work already," Tara informed the young girl. Visibly Buffy relaxed upon learning she would not have to see him yet. Finishing her breakfast Buffy quickly washed her plate and fork. "Um Tara I need a ride to school," Buffy explained. Smiling Tara stood and walked to the phone, "William… hey Bu… I mean Mrs. Rayne needs a ride… alright." Tara hung the phone up, "He said meet him downstairs in the garage." Buffy let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks for breakfast I'll see you later."

Bounding into the garage Buffy smiled when William opened the back door to the car for her. "Actually I'd rather sit up front," she said as she opened the door. William nodded then got in the driver's seat.

"So where to pet?," he asked as he started the engine.

"Do you know where Hemery High is?," she asked.

"Yeah my kid sister goes there maybe you know her. Dawn Wright?," he curiously asked.

"Hmmm no I don't think so. What grade is she in?," Buffy asked making polite conversation.

"Sophomore what about yourself?," he asked.

"Senior that's why I don't know her," Buffy reasoned.

The rest of the drive was pretty silent. Half way there William pointed out the radio telling her to listen to whatever she wanted. Glad for a reprieve from the silence she settled on a pop station. Finally they arrived in front of the school. "Well pet I'll pick you and my sis up here at 3:15," William said before driving off.

Arriving home at 2:35 Angelus wondered what his new wife had been up to. He needed to speak to her about a few things. Explain to her what her wifely duties would include. Knocking on her door he was annoyed when there was no answer. Opening the door her peered in not seeing her. He made his way to the entertainment room still not finding her. He found Tara doing a load of laundry. "Have you seen Elizabeth?," he asked. Quizzically Tara furrowed her brow, "Eliza- oh you mean Buffy. Yeah she went to school this morning. She should be home by four." Curtly Angelus nodded then went to his study.

Buffy slid into the back of the car followed by a tall slender girl. "Hey Dawnie this is Elizabeth Rayne," William introduced the two girls. Dawn looked from William then to the girl next to her. She was about to speak when Buffy spoke up.

"I go by Buffy. It's nice to meet you," Buffy said.

"Wait am I missing something here. I never knew he had a sister," Dawn said surprised.

"No love this is Angelus' new wife. I plum forgot you were gone this weekend and knew nothing of it," he chuckled.

"What? But you're… I just mean… how old are you?," Dawn asked.

"Now don't be rude Dawnie," William admonished.

Buffy smiled weakly, but avoided the question. She hadn't told anyone at school that she had married. She had even hidden her rings in her back pack. The thought reminding her to put them back on. William cocked an eyebrow as he watched through the rearview mirror her take the rings out of the bag and put them on her left hand.

As soon as Buffy entered the wing Angelus was calling for her. Timidly she entered his office. Without even looking up Angelus motioned for her to take a seat. Easing into the chair she began to nervously fidget with her hands. Standing up from his desk he paced back and forth.

Finally he turned and began to speak, "You are my wife and we need to set down some ground rules. There will be no more school. Instead you will have a tutor four days a week. Meals are your responsibility. William will take you to the DMV in order to procure your learners permit. He will also teach you how to drive," he explained then pulled out a large manila envelope. "In here is your credit card for any purchases as well as an emergency card. You also have a checking account. Each month $5000 will be put into it. This is your allowance. Do not ask me for more then that. Perhaps in the future we can discuss a raise in allowance once you've proven you understand your wifely duties. Do you have any questions?," he asked as he stared pointedly at her.

"Um no, but I'd rather go to school. It's my senior year and…," she started to stammer out before being cut off.

"You will be educated to higher standards then Hemery High School," he said with a sneer, "This is not up for discussion. I expect dinner at six."

Figuring the conversation had ended Buffy stood and quietly left the study. Making her way into the kitchen she was at a loss as to what to prepare for dinner. Humming merrily Tara entered the kitchen and began to pull things out of the fridge. "Hey Buffy what are you up to?," Tara asked as she pulled out a frying pan. "Um… I'm suppose to make dinner… actually I'm responsible for all the meals… I don't know how to cook… and I know you've helped a lot already… well you see I really can't cook… Last time… well you don't want to hear about last time… oh I'm babbling… I'm sorry," Buffy began to prattle.

"Tell you what I'll cook dinner and you can watch. It'll be our little secret," Tara offered.

"Really you would do that?," Buffy asked.

"Sure and I'll even give you some cooking lessons if you'd like," Tara proposed.

"That would be wonderful," Buffy breathed relieved to have a little help.

Nearly an hour later dinner was ready and set out on the dining room table. Tentatively Buffy made her way to Angelus' office. Hesitantly she knocked on the door and waited. "What?," he hollered out gruffly in response. "Um dinner's ready," she stuttered out before scurrying away from the door just missing him as he stormed out and down the hallway. Buffy followed him as quickly as she could into the dining room. Angelus was already seated and eating when she took her own seat. Through out dinner Buffy didn't try and start any conversation nor did Angelus look like he wanted any. When he was through he merely threw his napkin atop his plate and left the dining room. Breathing a sigh of relief Buffy cleared the table then retired to her own room.

The annoying sound of her alarm woke Buffy early the next morning. Although Angelus had told her she would not be attending school she decided to anyways. She was his wife not his child she could do as she pleased. At least that's what she kept repeating to herself over and over again. Quickly dressing and grabbing a muffin from the kitchen she made her way out to the garage. She smiled upon seeing William already in the car and waiting for her.

"I figured you'd go anyway so I thought I'd wait on you," William revealed.

"You'll take me even though he told you not to?," Buffy questioned.

"Yeah pet I'll take you. He'll be mad throw a little fit then he'll get over it," William explained.

"Where's Dawn?," Buffy asked.

"She takes the early bus. She's in the band and they meet up in the mornings," he explained.

Angelus was furious when he got home and learned that his wife had directly disobeyed him. He was even angrier when William chuckled at his out rage. Slamming the door shut behind him Angelus fled the garage. William leaned against the car and checked his watch, 2:15 still an hour until he needed to go pick them up.

For a fleeting moment Angelus thought that maybe he would show up at her school and drag her out of class. No he would go and pick her up himself. Finally he had calmed down enough to leave his office. He made his way back down to the garage just in time to see William getting ready to leave.

"You can pick up your sister, however I will be picking up my wife," he growled as he grabbed the keys to the black Lexus.

"Peaches just let it go. I'll grab them both then you can growl your anger at her when she gets home," William reasoned.

"Spike don't fucking start with me. You knew not to take her. You directly disobeyed me," Angelus said turning his anger on William.

"Yeah yeah and since when do I follow fucking orders. Whatever mate. Do what you will," William said as he climbed into his car.

Angelus leered at the man as he drove away then got into his own car. It was a short drive to Hemery High and he pulled up just as William was leaving. He was relieved to see Buffy standing on the sidewalk. He figured William would have taken her home anyways.

Nervously Buffy opened the back door to the car. "Sit up front," Angelus growled. Quickly she sat her bag on the seat and shut the door then got in the front. They were out of the parking lot and well on their way home before Angelus spoke.

"What part of no more school were you confused about?," he asked pointedly.

"I… uh… well I'm not a child," she said repeating her mantra from the morning.

"Not a child? Well that remains to be seen," he snorted. "You disobey me again and I will cut your freedom even further," he threatened.

The car ride was completely silent the rest of the way home. Once the engine was cut off both exited the car then slammed the doors and stormed their way inside. William couldn't help but laugh at the display as he watched the two storm away with twin attitudes. Buffy made her way to her room slamming and locking the door behind her. Angelus made his way to his office and did the same. Once six o'clock came Angelus made his way to the dining room to find no dinner. Fuming he made his way to her room and began to bang on the door.

"Go away!," she screamed.

"Open this door now," he hollered back.

"Just leave me alone," she sobbed back.

"Open it now or I will bust it down," he warned.

Refusing to budge she said nothing in return. Soon she heard him pounding once again. Nearly five minutes passed of him beating on the door before he ceased. She barely made out a soft female voice speaking before she heard Angelus storm off. Buffy was relieved when she heard nothing on the other side of the door. Exhausted she laid on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Angelus was beyond angry. If it hadn't been for Tara talking some sense into him he would have broke down the door. However, Tara was right, what was he going to do once he got in? Finally he calmed enough to call down to the main dining hall and have dinner brought up. What was he going to do with this girl? He would be damned if he would initiate any divorce proceedings. Why should she get 30% of his estate? He didn't know how this was going to work between the two of them, but it would just have to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seemingly inexplicably over time things seemed to work themselves out. Buffy was not allowed back to school instead she was tutored Monday thru Thursday for four hours. William was in the process of teaching her how to drive. Angelus and Buffy only saw each other at dinner which Buffy begrudgingly made each night by six. Of course all good things must come to an end. Ethan had been pressuring his son on his last demand of gaining custody of Conner.

Buffy was sitting in the entertainment room with MTV blaring on the TV when Angelus came in. Buffy didn't look his way, but kept her eyes glued to the set. Clearing his throat he made his presence known, however Buffy still refused to look his way. With out a word Angelus sat his son on the sofa next to her then turned and walked away. Turning to look at the small boy she craned her neck to look towards the hall expecting to see Angelus there. Rolling her eyes she gently picked the child up then hoisted him on her hip. "And just who are you?," she asked out loud. Of course the child answered with nothing but happy gurgles.

Buffy made her way towards his office with the baby on her hip. She didn't know who this kid was or why he left him with her. Knocking on the door she winced when she heard the harsh reply. Opening the door she walked in and thought about setting the kid down and leaving, but couldn't fathom leaving a defenseless child with such a brute.

"What do you want Elizabeth? I'm busy here," he said exasperated by her mere presence.

"Well… I… who's the kid?," she asked motioning towards the baby cradled on her hip.

"My son Conner," he answered simply enough.

"Son? … I… we… no one said you had a son… and… what do you want me to do with him?," she asked a little incredulously.

"Just take care of him until I can find a suitable nanny. Now can't you just leave me be," he said annoyed.

"I've never really baby sat before," she said a little nervous about the prospect.

"God damn it Elizabeth! It's not that fucking hard now get out," he screamed his patience already gone.

Buffy sucked in a quick breath and bit back her tears as she turned to leave. Conner however began to wail out of fear. Buffy quickly fled the room and made her way down the hall to her own. What the hell was she suppose to do with a baby? She laid the baby down on her bed and was relieved that he had stopped crying. Hesitantly she sat down on the bed next to the small child. "So you're Conner?," she questioned. Buffy giggled as he cracked a wide smile and began to gurgle happily. "Well I wonder if you have a room?," she questioned then gently picked the child up.

Searching through the rooms didn't prove to be useful. Checking the time she saw that Tara wouldn't be back for a few more hours. She figured he was going to need to eat soon as well as get a diaper change. Making her way outside she found William sitting outside the guesthouse smoking a cigarette.

"Hey luv who you got there?," he asked as she approached.

"Um Conner, I guess he's Angelus' baby," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh yes I haven't seen the little tyke for a few months though. He's grown quite a bit," William commented as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"Yeah and he doesn't have anything here and I'm supposed to watch him. You think you could take me to town?," she asked.

"Sure luv I think the safety seat is in the garage somewhere," he explained.

Nearly 20 minutes later William had found the seat and had him buckled in. "To the mall then," William said as he got in the driver's seat. Buffy nodded her head as she buckled herself in. Soon a familiar silence enveloped the two.

"So how long is the tyke staying?," William asked breaking the silence.

"Not really sure, but I'm thinking a while. Angelus said he was going to find a nanny for him," Buffy reasoned.

"Really? Normally he stays for the day then the wench takes him home," William informed Buffy.

"The wench?," she asked.

"Sorry luv, his mother, Darla," William explained.

"Why aren't they together?," Buffy questioned.

"She was just a fling for Angelus. He hadn't meant to knock her up," William explained.

Buffy was about to ask another question when they parked and William hopped out. Buffy got out then grabbed Conner from the backseat. Making her way into the mall Buffy decided what she would do to anger Angelus. She would spend as much as she could using the two credit cards Angelus had given her. "How old is Conner?," Buffy asked curiously. William scratched his head thinking for a moment. "Let's see he was born in February so he'd be nine months," William answered. Satisfied with the answer Buffy made her way into the mall. William followed along behind her as she entered the first baby boutique. "Can you hold him a sec?," she asked as she handed him over. She picked up a few outfits and held them to Conner. "Hmm I think he needs the 12 month sizes," she said to herself. Not caring about the prices she picked out as many as she could hold. "Luv I'm going to get a baby buggy," William said as he left the store quickly.

William procured a mall buggy then made his way back to the store to find Buffy already paying. "$452.39 is your total," he heard the cashier say. Buffy smiled then handed over a card. Soon she was signing the receipt and stuffing the card in her purse. William had a half a mind to ask her what she thought she was doing, but decided she could handle Angelus herself. Buffy flashed William a bright smile then made her way to another store that sold Baby furniture. As soon as she entered the store a sales clerk was all over her.

"Good afternoon miss how can I help you?," the man asked.

"Well I need baby furniture. Everything you would need for a baby I need it," she laughed.

"Well over here are our cribs. I recommend you pick the one you like then we'll get you the matching items that go with it," the salesman explained.

"I like this one," she said pointing to the most expensive crib in the store.

"Excellent choice. Would you be taking the items tonight or we offer delivery," he asked.

"How soon can you have it delivered?," she asked.

"We may be able to fit you in at 5 pm this evening," he offered.

"That would be great. I also need bedding, um a high chair, and a stroller," she explained.

"Right this way miss is our bedding selection," he explained.

Four stores and two hours later Buffy had managed to spend over $5000 and procured everything a baby would need. She wondered how Angelus would react. She was really tired of his threatening nature and was going to work at standing up to him. Conner was gurgling happily as Buffy tickled him. She had to admit the little guy was already growing on her. Making a face at him she quickly buckled him in the back seat then got into the front seat.

"You sure bought out the stores luv," William said.

"Yeah I guess," she said not really caring one way or the other.

"Does Angelus know you were going to do this?," he asked concerned.

"He told me to take care of him so I had to buy things in order to do that," she reasoned.

"Good luck with that one luv," William chuckled as he drove out of the parking lot.

Promptly at four the delivery driver's showed up. Soon four men were unloading all the purchases Buffy had made and taking them up the stairs. Angelus was sitting in his office working on a case when the incessant racket got the better of him. Stepping into the hall he was surprised to see several men bringing in boxes and bags to one of the spare bedrooms.

"What is the meaning of this?," he bellowed to the men.

"We're just delivering the items as requested sir," the man explained.

"Requested? Who requested?," he asked.

"Mrs. Rayne requested the delivery by four sir," the man explained tired of this already.

Fuming Angelus made his way into his office slamming the door shut. How dare she go out and purchase furniture to be delivered. She had no right. He had not given her permission. Sitting down he began to drum his fingers up and down. What had she bought?, he wondered. She only had three ways to pay. Quickly he turned on his computer and brought up the credit card website. Soon he found the card she'd used. She had spent $5293.47 all on baby items. He was tempted to tell them to send it all back. However, he decided he would think of a better punishment for her.


	5. Chapter 5

I know it has been a long while since updates on all my stories. I've been real busy lately. Well hopefully I'll be able to update on all of my stories. Enjoy this update and please review. Thanks to all who have been reviewing.

Chapter 5

"Well she did buy every thing for your son," William pointed out.

"Yes, but she bought the most expensive and I know she did it to piss me off," Angelus explained.

"Yeah she did and I think it right funny peaches," William agreed.

"I'm at a loss at what to do with her," Angelus confessed.

"Perhaps you should start treating her more like a wife and not a child?," William suggested.

"She is a child. I never wanted to marry her in the first place," Angelus explained.

"Yeah true, but you did marry her so you need to deal with it peaches," William mused.

Buffy had been waiting for Angelus' explosion all weekend. It seemed that it had finally come. Briskly she walked into his office.

"You wanted to see me?," she said a little more meekly then she'd planned.

"Hmmm… oh yes," he said looking up from the report he was working on.

"You've seemed to have spent quite a bit of money the other day," he questioned.

"Yes I guess you could say that," she said.

"Why?," he asked simply.

"You're son didn't have anything and you put me in charge of him so I got him what he needed," she explained steadily.

"Yes, but you must admit the items you purchased were quite expensive," he said trying to keep calm.

"I guess so, but I figured you would want nothing but the best for your son," she reasoned.

"In the future I would rather you go through me before making large purchases," he explained.

"Whatever," she said as she turned to walk out.

"Elizabeth! I expect you to speak with me with respect," he called after her, but she merely slammed the door in response.

The rest of the week flew by without incident. Buffy and Tara shared the responsibility of caring for Conner. However, Buffy was beginning to get annoyed. She had not seen one nanny come for an interview. Grabbing the phone she left Conner for his nap and made her way to her bedroom. Idly she dialed the familiar number and listened to it ring. Finally the familiar voice answered.

"Hey Faith," she said into the phone.

"Hey B what's up with you?," her sister asked.

"Just on babysitting duty," she answered exasperated.

"Still? B you need to tell they guy to get a damn nanny already," Faith lectured her sister.

"I know I know. Well how's Megan doing?," Buffy asked.

"Same old same old. I'm going to see her tonight," Faith answered.

"Did Dad give you the money yet?," she asked hopefully.

"B he's not giving me any damn money. I told you he wouldn't," Faith said exasperated.

"No he promised. I'll call him. Come by today before you visit Megan I'll write you a check to help until Dad gives you the money. He's probably just waiting for the check to clear or something," Buffy explained.

"Alright B I'll come by at four, but don't hold you're breath were Dad's concerned," Faith cautioned.

"Love you Faith," Buffy said.

"Love you B," Faith said before hanging up.

Angelus quickly strutted down the hallway before Buffy saw that he was eavesdropping. So that's why she'd married him, money. He was starting to piece Elizabeth together, but he knew it would be a while before he knew the whole story. He guessed he couldn't fault her for marrying him for money after all that was why he'd married her. Quickly he ducked into a room as he heard Buffy coming down the hallway on the phone.

"Dad you promised to give Faith $250,000," she screamed into the phone. "I don't care what you think… No… That was the only reason why I agreed to this… I gave up my life for Megan… You promised dad… She needs that operation… No you listen to me! … I will get a divorce before the ten years then you won't get you're other million… Fine then I'll speak to Mr. Rayne about it… Goodbye," she finished as she threw the phone onto the couch then plopped down herself and began to cry.

Elizabeth looked like she needed some comfort, but Angelus had no idea how to go about it. Slowly he walked into the living room and sat down near her on the couch. Startled Buffy looked up and quickly wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said as she tried to compose herself.

"You don't have to be sorry. Are you okay?," he asked.

"Fine," she lied.

"You don't look fine," he prodded.

"It's nothing okay," she said as she stood and stormed out of the room.

Buffy remained in her room until four when Faith showed up. Tara was greatly relieved that Buffy could take Conner for a while. Faith followed Buffy into her room.

"This is Conner, Angelus' son," Buffy explained.

"Yeah he's a cute little guy," Faith said.

"Here I wrote you the check already. You can just take it to my bank," Buffy offered.

"Thanks B," she said as she took the check, "B five grand is way too much."

"No take it I don't need it. I have everything I need here," Buffy insisted.

"B are you sure?," Faith questioned.

"Positive now take it. I'll see what I can do about Megan," Buffy promised.

The girls spent nearly an hour just talking and catching up. Buffy missed her older sister more then she realized. After their mother had died Faith had become distant. She started hanging with the wrong crowd. The sisters had grown apart and Hank had become angry with Faith. One night she was just gone never to be spoken of in their house again. Buffy hadn't understood any of at the time being she was only 13.

"I have to go B, I promised Megan," Faith said as she stood to leave. The sisters hugged then Faith left the room. Instead of making her way out of the house she wandered down the hallway. Peering into each room she finally found Angelus' office. Pushing the door open she stepped inside. Without even looking up Angelus assumed it was Elizabeth.

"Were you ready to talk about earlier Elizabeth? I did not appreciate the tone you took with me," he said still studying the paper on his intently.

"No wonder she can't stand you," Faith said as she shut the office door.

"What? Who are you?," he asked as he finally looked up.

"I am Buffy's sister. You know the girl you treat like shit," she said as she sat down in an empty chair.

"What did she send you in here to put me in my place," he mused.

"No she actually has no idea that I'm still here," she revealed.

"I see so what do you want?," he asked pointedly

"I want you to ease up on my sister and get a nanny for your damn kid," Faith told him.

"None of this is of any concern of yours," he said as he stood.

"Oh but it is. When you fuck with my sister you fuck with me," Faith said as she in turn stood.

"You know what I like you," Angelus mused as he sat back down.

"Yeah so," she said as she sat back down.

"You have any experience with kids?," he asked.

"Yeah I do what's it to you?," she asked curiously.

"Well I happen to know you have money problems. Perhaps you and I can strike an agreement," he offered.

Faith's interest had been peeked. For nearly an hour the two sat discussing Faith's predicament and what Angelus could do to help her. At the end of the meeting Faith was beaming as she left the mansion on her way to visit Megan.

Buffy had ventured down to the main floor after dropping Conner off with Tara. If her father would not keep up his end of the bargain then she would talk to Mr. Rayne. Lightly tapping the door the servant had ushered her to she waited patiently. She heard him call her in. Nervously she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Elizabeth what brings you here?," Ethan asked as he sat his pencil down and leaned back in his chair.

"I came to speak to you about my father," she revealed.

"Alright do come in take a seat," he said gesturing to a chair.

"Mr. Rayne my father and I had a deal and he broke it," she explained as she sat.

"Call me Ethan, a deal you say. What kind of deal?," he asked his interest peaked.

"Well I know he received a million dollars for the marriage. He was supposed to give a quarter of it to my sister," Buffy nervously elaborated.

"I'm guessing he didn't," Ethan said.

"No he didn't and well… my sister really needs the money," Buffy explained.

"And just what do you think I can do about this?," Ethan asked.

"If you could give it to my sister I'll give it all up. I'll sign a new prenup where I'll get nothing no matter what," she pleaded.

"Now now there is no sense in doing all that. I have a better offer. See I need an heir. If you were able to provide one you can consider this deal done," he explained.

"But… you have Conner," she said meekly.

"A legitimate heir Elizabeth one created out of a holy union between two people. Not one created between my son and his cracked out whore," he sneered.

"So you want a grandchild and in exchange you'll give my sister the money?," she asked.

"Precisely you have my word Elizabeth. Have a good day," he said dismissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

Just so everyone knows Megan is meant to be a mystery. You haven't missed anything. Well everyone keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 6

Buffy sat in the living room playing with Conner. While she appeared to be blissfully playing she was actually mulling over her conversation with Ethan in her head. Buffy just didn't know how to go about this whole thing. She had hoped she would never have to sleep with him through out their whole marriage. Now she would have to in order to save Megan. Deciding she would have to start by being nice to Angelus. She would have to make him think she wanted this. He had been more then willing on their wedding night, but then he noticed how scared she was.

Picking Conner up she took him into the kitchen setting him in his highchair. Grabbing a banana she quickly peeled it and cut it up setting it front of Conner. Tara walked into the kitchen surprised to see Buffy searching through a cookbook.

"Hey Tara I want to make something special for Angelus. What do you recommend?," Buffy asked.

"His favorite is bacon wrapped filet mignon," Tara revealed.

"Is that complicated?," Buffy asked.

"Not really I'll help you make it," Tara offered.

Buffy was absolutely ecstatic once they'd finished preparing the meal. The bacon wrapped filet mignon was absolutely perfect. She'd also prepared steamed asparagus and mashed potatoes along with home made rolls. Tara had agreed to take Conner for the rest of the night. Buffy quickly set the table then made her way to her room to quickly don a dress. She speedily threw her hair up and put on a pair of earrings. Finally she looked a little more grown up.

Angelus was surprised to see a dressed up Buffy at his office door. "Dinner's ready," she revealed, but uncharacteristically stayed waiting for him. Standing up he smoothed the wrinkles out of his suit. Making his way to Elizabeth he was surprised when she looped her arm through his. Angelus thought of commenting, but decided to wait and see what this was all about. Buffy led him to the dining room then quickly served his food.

"Wow this looks delicious," he exclaimed surprised.

"I worked really hard on it," she confessed.

"How about some wine?," he said as he stood leaving the room.

Buffy let him fill her glass figuring she may need the liquid courage later on. Most of the dinner was enveloped in silence except for the occasional cling of cutlery against plates. Buffy being nervous downed her glass of wine rather quickly. Angelus quickly refilled her glass for her. Buffy nervously giggled as she sipped some more wine.

"Slow down there," Angelus warned.

"Sorry," she giggled.

"Elizabeth is everything okay?," he asked actually concerned for her.

"Buffy," she hiccupped," please call me Buffy. Elizabeth is just so… stuffy," she explained.

"Okay then Buffy is everything okay?," he repeated.

"Yeah fine, its just well we're married," she said as she took another gulp of wine.

"Yes we are married," he said hoping she would elaborate.

"Well I think we… well we need to act like it… I just…," she lilted as she drank more wine.

"Act like it how?," he asked.

"We don't talk, we don't kiss, we don't spend time together," she listed.

"Okay well we can do that. We can spend more time together if that's what you want," he agreed.

"Did you like you're dinner?," she asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Yes it was wonderful, my favorite actually," he said as he stealthily took her glass of wine from her.

"I know I did some snooping," she giggled as she reached for the wine.

"I think you've had enough wine," he admonished.

"Hey I think I know when I've had enough," she said as she stood.

Angelus quickly caught Buffy as she became dizzy. Picking her up he started to carry her to her bedroom. He was amazed at how fast the wine went to her head, but looking down at her plate she had hardly ate any of her dinner. Buffy dazedly looked up at Angelus. "You know you are really handsome," she admitted, "If things were different I could love you." Angelus couldn't help but chuckle at the drunk girl in his arms. Finally he'd made it to her room. "No," he heard her soft voice say. Angelus looked down at her expectantly. "Your room… we're married… it's our room," she slurred. Shrugging his shoulders he took his wife to their room and deposited her gently on their bed. "Just close your eyes," he whispered.

Angelus made his way to the bathroom quickly shedding his clothing and getting in the shower. Briefly he wondered about his wife's odd behavior. Shaking the thoughts from his head he got out of the shower and quickly dried off. Wrapping the towel around his lower half he emerged from the bathroom. Padding into the bedroom he was shocked and surprised to find his naked wife lying on the bed. Outstretching her arm towards him she crooked her finger pulling him towards her.

Angelus had not banked on this development. He couldn't help but obey her seductive nonverbal order. Slowly he made his way to the bed licking his lips as he went. "Buffy you're drunk," he said as he placed one knee then the other on the bed. Buffy giggled, "I know silly." Without missing a beat Buffy grabbed onto his towel throwing in to the ground. Angelus smirked as he crawled over her straddling her. "Is this what you want Buffy?," he whispered seductively in her ear as he pushed his member into her leg. Nervously Buffy bit her lower lip as she shook her head yes.

Slowly Angelus kissed Buffy up her neck sucking gently hear and there. Buffy began to moan at the new sensations she was feeling. Angelus cracked a smile as he continued efforts and began tracing his finger up and down her taut abdomen. Slowly he traced his finger down to her virgin opening. Smiling devishly as he realized how wet she was he slipped a lone digit inside. Kissing his way to her mouth he brought her into a passionate kiss. Buffy feverishly returned the kiss as her pleasure senses were overloaded.

Mewling in pleasure Buffy arched her back as Angelus kissed his way down her neck towards her breasts. Slowly he sucked in one nipple nibbling gently on it. Then he laved his way to the other treating it equally. Stopping momentarily he looked into his wife's face, "Are you sure Buffy?" Biting her lip she shook her head yes quickly. Angelus wasted no time in continuing his journey towards her virgin opening. Slowly kissing his way down he was soon face to face with his prize. She was hot, pink, and waiting for him. Giving her a long lick he relished in her guttural moan. Soon he had her writhing in pleasure.

Buffy had never felt anything like it. Arching her back as he delved into her once again she let out an earth shattering scream of pleasure. Angelus eased her out of her first orgasm then brought her to another and another. Finally he figured she'd had enough of that. Slowly kissing his way up her stomach he hovered over her. Slowly he pushed his thick member inside of her awaiting heat. "Oh God that feels so good," he moaned as he slowly pushed inside of her. Buffy whined and gasped at first as she felt the slight pain of her virginity being taken from her. Angelus stilled momentarily letting her adjust to his size. Gently he continued to push in and out of her tight wet heat. Slowly Buffy's pending orgasm mounted until she spilled over into ecstasy bringing Angelus with her.

Angelus collapsed in exhaustion next to his wife who was panting heavily. Buffy turned onto her side and saddled up against Angelus. Hesitantly Angelus put his arm around the small girl. Sighing contentedly Buffy laid her head on his chest and fell into a deep slumber. Angelus laid awake for a long time afterwards. This was all new to him. He never thought in a million years that he'd have a wife. Now he had this small blonde girl cuddled up to him after amazing sex. Normally he would have his fun with a girl then leave afterwards, but now he was stuck.

The next morning Buffy awoke quite sore. Groaning she stretched then got out of bed. She glanced back at Angelus who was still sleeping soundly. Padding to the bathroom she turned the water on waiting patiently for it to warm up. Finally it was at the perfect temperature and she stepped inside. Angelus awoke to an empty bed and the sound of running water. Standing he stealthily made his way into the bathroom. Standing at the door he watched as she washed herself unaware of his presence.

Buffy was surprised when she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her. "Good morning," he said gruffly as he monopolized the water flow. "Um Morning," Buffy said uncertainly. Angelus slowly laved kissed up and down the back of her neck. Although he was uncertain about their relationship he knew he had enjoyed the previous evening and was looking forward to a repeat performance. "How are you feeling?," he asked in between kisses. Buffy giggled as he touched a particularly sensitive spot. "A little sore, but otherwise fine," she confessed. Angelus quickly turned her around gently pushing her against the wall. "You're beautiful you know that," he said not really expecting an answer.

Buffy felt him lift her up pushing her in the corner of the shower. Slowly he sheathed himself inside of her. Buffy hissed at the initial contact, but was soon lost in pleasure. Angelus steadily pumped inside of her until finally they both spilled over the edge panting each others names. They quickly finished their shower. Angelus quickly dressed giving Buffy a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for work. Buffy made her way to her own room quickly dressing before her tutor came.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy's tutor had just left for the day. Idly she made her way into Tara's room to fetch Conner. Tara was sitting on the bay window reading as Buffy entered the room. Buffy walked over to Conner who was sitting on the floor playing. Tara looked up from her book a knowing smile plastered across her face.

"Did you have a good night?," Tara asked.

"I guess thanks for watching Conner," Buffy said.

"No problem, anytime," Tara offered.

"Well I'll take Conner off your hands," Buffy said as she lifted the child.

"Alright see you later," Tara said as Buffy left.

Angelus sat in his office thinking about his wife's behavior. He had really enjoyed the previous night, but he was also confused. Why had she suddenly changed her mind about him, about their relationship. Picking up the phone he quickly made a phone call then hung up and called home. Tara answered the phone and he asked to speak with his wife.

"Hello," he heard her sweet voice come over the line.

"Buffy I made reservations for us tonight at seven," he explained.

"Okay how should I dress?," she asked.

"Why don't you go buy yourself something nice. New dress, shoes, earrings, the works," he offered.

"Okay see you tonight," she said.

"I'll be there by 6:30," he said before hanging up.

Buffy quickly arranged for Tara to watch Conner for the night again. She felt really bad about it and planned on talking to Angelus about getting a sitter for him as soon as possible. Making her way out to William's house she knocked on the door.

"Hey pet," William drawled.

"I need a ride to the mall," she explained.

"Sure thing pet," he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Thanks William," Buffy said as they walked toward the garage.

"You know I think I'll miss taking you places when you get your license," William said.

"Yeah if I ever get my license," Buffy mused.

William chuckled with her at her words. Buffy's driving lessons were definitely not going well. She'd already made the grounds crew have to replace two gardens, a portion of the fence, and the mailbox in the span of one week. For the time being William was driving. He'd planned on talking to Angelus about getting her some professional help for her driving.

"So what are you getting at the mall?," William asked making conversation.

"A new dress and stuff for dinner tonight," Buffy revealed.

"Another fancy dinner party at the mansion?," William asked.

"No Angelus is taking me out to dinner. He got reservations and everything," Buffy revealed.

"Wow so I take it you two are getting along better then?," William asked.

"I guess so," Buffy said not revealing much else.

Buffy had finally found the perfect dress. She hoped Angelus would like. William had assured her that Angelus would have to be crazy not to like it. Buffy had smiled widely then stepped back into the dressing room. She quickly purchased the dress then went looking for matching shoes. She'd found the perfect pair along with a clutch purse and some jewelry. Finally her shopping complete they left the mall.

Buffy spent the rest of the afternoon readying herself for the evening at hand. She had just put the finishing touches on when Tara entered her room.

"Wow you look amazing," Tara exclaimed.

"Thank you," Buffy blushed.

"Angelus is downstairs in the main foyer waiting for you," Tara explained.

"Oh okay thank you. And thank you for watching Conner," Buffy said as she grabbed her purse and fled the room.

Buffy made her way quickly down the stairs. Angelus' gaze was immediately captured as he saw his wife descending the massive stair case. He had never seen her look more gorgeous since they'd met. The dress she had picked was absolutely exquisite. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw his face.

"It's too much isn't it? I'll go change," she said as she turned to go back upstairs.

"No, Eliz… uh Buffy no you look absolutely gorgeous," he assured her.

"Really you're sure the dress isn't too much?," she asked a little self consciously.

"For what I have planned for now no, but later…," he trailed off when he saw Buffy blush.

"Well lets go then," she said.

"You're beautiful when you blush," Angelus said as he bent in for a kiss.

Buffy had been a little surprised when his lips had captured hers. She was even more surprised by his behavior. She guessed what her friends said about men was true. They all did think with one part of their body and it definitely wasn't their heads. Buffy returned the kiss then allowed him to lead her out to the awaiting limo. Once they were both seated in the backseat Angelus waved to the driver signaling for him to drive. Quickly he pressed the button to raise the window that separated the driver from them. Turning to Buffy he intently stared at her.

"Why do you keep staring?," she asked blushing deeply.

"I'm just trying to figure you out," he admitted.

"I… wh… what do you mean?," she asked.

"When my father forced this on me I vowed to myself that I would never… well… that I wouldn't like it one bit. However these resent changes have served to make me go back on my word," he explained.

"I… I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be I like this better. You really are a wonderful and beautiful girl and I think we can make this work between us," he explained further.

"I see," Buffy said as she turned to gaze out the window.

"Buffy," he said as he gently grabbed her face and guided her to look at him, "I'm not saying that every thing is perfect or that it ever will be, but like you said we're married now. There is nothing we can do to change that. We should do our best to make this as easy between us as possible. It looks like we've arrived we'll finish this later for now lets have a nice evening," he said as he slid out of the car extending his hand in order to help her out as well.

The restaurant Angelus had picked had been exquisite. They'd made polite conversation through out the whole affair. Mostly they talked about Buffy. He wanted to learn more about her. Every time she had tried to steer the conversation towards Angelus he had quickly changed the subject back to her. Finally they had finished the meal. Angelus pulled her up from her chair and took her out to the small dance floor in the center for the restaurant. Feeling her warm body pressed against him reminded him of their activities the previous night and this morning. Stamping down his passion he whisked her from the floor and the restaurant to the limo.

Buffy had become nervous when he suddenly pulled her from the restaurant. Seeing the champagne she picked it up and grabbed a glass. Angelus took them from her and poured her half a glass. "Not too much now I want you sober," he said as he sat the bottle out of her reach. Buffy blushed then started sipping on her glass. Angelus was content to just stare at her until finally they reached the house. Angelus quickly picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom depositing her gently on the massive bed.

Angelus quickly divested himself of his socks and shoes followed by his shirt and pants. Buffy laid back on the bed nervously waiting for his next move. Slowly he placed one knee on the bed followed by the other. Slowly he stalked his way up to her gliding his hands under her dress and up her legs as he went. Soon he had the red halter dress off of her and she lay there only in a pair of thong under ware. Angelus smiled slyly as he began to kiss his way up and down and her neck causing her to giggle.

Angelus quickly pulled his boxers off and discarded them somewhere on the floor. Smiling he grabbed onto her under ware with his teeth and pulled them down and off of her. Buffy giggled as his nose tickled her. Kissing his way back up her leg then her taut abdomen he ended his journey with a passionate lip lock. Buffy willingly opened for him as he slid his member slowly inside her. Arching her back as she felt him fill her she relished in the small kisses he continued to pepper her with. Soon their gentle love making had turned into a raucous bout of carnal lust. Their bodies colliding together until finally they both erupted into screams of pleasure. Exhausted Angelus rolled over and pulled her into his arms. Pillowing her head on his chest Buffy let out a contented sigh as she closed her eyes letting sleep over take her.

Soon Angelus could hear her here breathing even out signaling that she was asleep. Staring down at her petite form he found him self startled by her beauty. He figured that if he wasn't careful he might find himself falling for her. He had never been a one woman man and he didn't intend to start anytime soon. However the small blonde cradled on his chest might have something to say about that. He'd never planned on their relationship escalating to this level. Sighing he shook the thoughts from his head and closed his eyes. He would have to think about this later when he didn't have her naked lithe form pressed against him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Angelus had decided to take a week off from work in order to become better acquainted with his wife. His father had not objected figuring Elizabeth was working on providing him with an heir. Angelus had been pleasantly surprised when his father had agreed and even offered for them to take a honeymoon in the future. Currently the couple was laying in bed after a bout of love making.

"So I was thinking how about we take a honeymoon," Angelus suggested.

"What about Conner? We can't expect Tara to care for him all the time," Buffy admonished.

"I've taken care of that. I'm surprised your sister hasn't told you," Angelus remarked.

"My sister, what does she have to do with anything?," Buffy asked.

"She's going to be his nanny. She said she had some things to take care of then she would move in and start in a couple of weeks," Angelus explained.

"Oh… I haven't talked to her in a while… when did this happen?," Buffy asked.

"Last week sometime. She was here visiting you we had a chat and I offered her the job," he stated simply.

"Oh… okay," Buffy said as she became strangely quiet.

Angelus noticed her change in demeanor, but decided to let her think things through. He figured he should have told her, but he assumed her sister would have. Truthfully he hadn't thought about until now because he been so enraptured with his wife. Feeling Buffy turn away from him he figured they were getting ready to have their first marital tiff. Deciding to head it before it got bad he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he started.

"It's fine," she said tersely.

"Obviously it is not fine. Honestly it all slipped my mind once our relationship took a turn for the better. Your sister was the last thing on my mind," he explained.

"I'm not upset its just I thought she would have told me," Buffy said shedding a little light on the manner."So your upset with your sister not me?," he asked.

"I'm not upset its just… we used to be so close," she said turning around and burying her face in his chest, "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Alright well we should get up and start the day," Angelus said as he started to rise up.

"Wait I want to hear more about this honeymoon," Buffy said as she pulled him back on the bed.

Buffy was soon dozing as Angelus lay next to her staring down into her face. He couldn't believe the transformation his wife had gone through. When she'd first come here she'd been a quiet scared little girl, but now she was becoming a woman. While he couldn't say he loved her he was definitely developing feelings for her. Soon there was a knock on the door disturbing the couple. Lazily Buffy blinked open her eyes. "Go back to bed I'll see to it," Angelus said as kissed her soundly on the lips.

Standing up he pulled on a pair of sweats and opened the door. William stood with quite the grin on his face.

"What do you want?," Angelus hissed.

"It's not me mate, Darla is downstairs in the main foyer and she refuses to leave until she sees you," William explained.

"Damn it! Fine hold on let me grab my robe and I'll be down in a sec," Angelus said shutting the door.

"Is everything alright?," Buffy asked as she sat up in bed.

"Fine just a visitor I have to attend to," he explained.

Buffy laid back down and watched as he threw his robe on and grabbed his check book. Frowning she wondered why he needed his check book. Waiting until he left the room she quickly threw on a t-shirt and pair of shorts followed by a robe. She could hear raised voices downstairs and assumed that was where the visitor was. Standing on the landing just out of view she could see Angelus and blonde woman speaking rather loudly.

"Darla what the fuck are you doing here?," he nearly screamed.

"My money… I want my fucking money," she yelled back.

"Your checks should be coming just like always," he explained.

"No they haven't. I called your father and he said since little Conner was no longer residing with me that I get no support. You fucking promised Angelus," she screamed the panic in her voice growing deeper.

"Alright here take this and I will personally make sure you get your checks every two weeks," Angelus said thrusting a piece of paper in her face.

"Personally so you'll bring them by and perhaps we'll have a little fun?," she asked.

"No! I told you to get off the drugs. I told you go to rehab! I very well would have married you, but no all the drugs are more important then me and your own son. Conner is doing well by the way in case it slipped your mind to ask," he said before turning and storming off.

Buffy quickly scurried back into the bedroom making her way into the bathroom and turning the shower on. Soon her clothes were off and she was under the warm spray. Angelus entered the room and sighed a little relieved Buffy was in the shower. He needed a few minutes to compose himself before seeing anyone. No one could get under his skin like Darla could. He had really cared about Darla in the beginning. Then she had gotten pregnant and he'd became scared. Financially he'd supported her, hell even physically, but when it came to the emotional he just wasn't there. He supposed that may have been why she'd started the drugs in the first place. He just wasn't ready to be a father and still wasn't ready. Shaking the thoughts from his head he decided to join Buffy in the shower.

Slipping in behind her petite form he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Buffy moaned as one hand trailed up to her pert breast and began to manipulate the hard little bud. The other hand slowly made its way down and soon a lone digit pushed its way inside. "You respond so nicely," he whispered before nibbling on her ear. Swiftly turning her around he soon had her lifted up and was sheathing himself inside of her. Soon Buffy's moans and groans filled the shower as she was brought over the edge several times. Finally Angelus joined her in one last completion bringing them both slumping down onto the shower floor. Angelus maneuvered her small body towards him so that she sat between his legs with her back pillowed against his strong chest.

"Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?," he asked.

"Somewhere warm, with an ocean or a lake," Buffy said.

"Perhaps Hawaii or Jamaica?," he offered.

"Sounds wonderful," Buffy sighed as laid her head down on his chest.

"I'll make the arrangements and we'll go this weekend for lets say two weeks," Angelus said.

"I thought you wanted to wait a little while," Buffy questioned.

"No I say we go now. I'll call your sister… you have her number right?," he asked.

"Yes of course. I'll call her and see if she can start," Buffy offered.

"Wonderful then it is all set. Lets finish our shower and go out to lunch," Angelus offered.

Quickly the couple finished their shower and dressed for the day. Soon they were on their way to a small café in order to enjoy lunch. Buffy was starting to find herself enjoying her time with Angelus more and more. She was extremely excited about the honeymoon they would be taking together. For the first time since their marriage Buffy didn't feel like her life was over. Even if they didn't love each other at least they were amicable towards each other.

Soon their afternoon out was over and they made their way back home. Buffy quickly called her sister to find out when she could start. Angelus called his travel agent to book the trip.

"Hey Faith it's me Buffy," Buffy said into the phone.

"Hey B what's up?," Faith asked.

"Nothing much so Angelus said you're going to be the new nanny," Buffy started.

"Yeah sorry I haven't called or anything. I've been busy with Megan and packing up my stuff," Faith explained.

"Packing your stuff?," Buffy asked.

"Yeah Angelus is going to put all my furniture and stuff in storage and I'll live in the mansion with you guys," Faith explained.

"Oh… wow… well we were wondering when you could start?," Buffy asked.

"Well I'm almost done here so probably on Monday," Faith said.

"Great I'll let Angelus know. We're going on a two week honeymoon," Buffy explained.

"Cool well I got to go. I was on my way to see Megan," Faith said.

"Alright tell her I love her and I miss her," Buffy said.

"Will do, talk to you later B," Faith said.

Buffy found Angelus in his office still talking to the travel agent. Quietly she sat down on one of the couches and waited patiently. She'd never really been in the office for much longer then to tell Angelus his dinner was ready. Looking around it was very masculine done in deep woods and burgundy colors. Standing up she made her way over to the bookshelf and began to run her fingers over the copies of first editions. Angelus had finished his conversation and sat watching her inspect his office. Stealthily he stood and made his way over her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You scared me," she admonished.

"I'm sorry I would never dream of frightening you," he said.

"Sure," she chuckled.

"Did you reach your sister?," he asked as he began to kiss her up and down her neck.

"Mmmm yes… she can start Monday," Buffy said.

"Great then we'll leave Tuesday," he said as he flipped her around to face him.

"So soon?," she asked.

"Yes and I want to show you a little preview in the bedroom," he said as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
